Maximum Awkwardness
by mymortalromances
Summary: Maths time!Maximum Ride plus awkward moments equal see title !We've all been in those situations where you want nothing more than to pretend they didn't happen so these are a few that have happened to me and my pals and how the flock would deal with them
1. The tickle time incident

_**Hey people of earth! It's me here, Mymortalromances with a new story.**_

_**So anyways it's the end of the school year for me and I was talking with my friend and we realised we have had some really awkward moments this year. So this is what I'm writing but the way the Maximum Ride characters would maybe react.**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm a girl... enough said.**_

*Max POV*

"Max, Max," A familiar voice stripped me of my dreams of a world where I didn't have to get up and face another horrifying day of school.

"Ella," I mumbled. "Five more minutes."

"No, Max, Mum said you have to get up, right now!" Ella exclaimed but I just rolled over and fake snored. "NUDGE! Get me the phone I need to call Fang and tell him we need him to get Max out of bed," She yelled down the hall.

My eyes shot open and I looked over at my half sister. "You wouldn't," I hissed, my voice holding a hint of a threat.

Ella let out a dry laugh as Nudge brought in the phone, her deep chocolate hair still askew from a tough night of sleep. "Oh," Ella responded. "I think all of us here know I would. What speed dial is he? One, two or three?"

"Fine," I murmured. I yanked my sheets over my head. "Call him, he won't come anyway."

"My, my. My darling Maximum you underestimate our dear friend," Ella said and I could imagine her sitting on the edge of my bed shaking her head, her brown hair flicking around and whipping her in the eye. "OW," Ella yelled. See, I'm just that good.

So it turned out that my 'awesome' sister did actually call Fang. How do I know? Well because about ten minutes after Ella left my room I heard the doorbell chime throughout the house. For the second time this morning my eyes flew open.

_Please let it be the postman, _I silently begged. _Please let it be the postman._ Obviously whoever's supposed to be looking out for me didn't like my request because within seconds of my wish there was another knock, this one was closer... THIS ONE WAS ON MY DOOR! So it was about that time where I really started to freak out but even then I didn't give up. I was determined to stay in this bed whether it killed me.

"Max," Fang called from the other side of the door. "Max, it's time to get up."

I didn't answer hoping that he would go away but then again the odds haven't exactly been in my favour this morning.

I heard my door open and close just as quietly. "Max," Fang said, this time right near my ear making me shiver. "You don't want me to tickle you do you."

I remained silent though I couldn't help but tense every muscle in my body. "It's coming," Fang said. "Are you ready?"

_No,_ I wanted to yell but I didn't. I suppose I should explain why I didn't. Fang and I have had this competition since we first met. Mum calls it a stubborn pride thing but we think it's more. Basically we try to get the other to cave in by unruly torture but Fang realised after a few months that nothing affected me... almost nothing. Except tickling.

"Should we have a countdown?" he asked me even though he knew I wouldn't answer. "Was that a yes? Well okay then."

"5."

_I can't give up. No matter what, I can't, I Won't._

"4."

_But then again everyone has their limits, right? Who says that this can't be mine?_

"3."

_I say it's not. If I give in now he'll never let me live it down. I'll just have to suffer._

"2."

_Oh my gosh. How long does it take to count down from five? I wish he would just get it over and done with already!_

"1!"

I Sucked in a breath and tightened my muscles the slightest bit more than before hopping that I wouldn't be able to feel it and it would be fast.

Just another thing that didn't go my way today. Fang's hands moved quickly across my stomach but his fingers only just scraped from underneath the covers which I was somewhat grateful for. My laugh came out hysterical and I started to choke on the air but Fang still didn't stop.

"Fang," I choked. "Stop. Please."

"Will you get up?" He asked without ceasing the tickle attack.

"No."

"Then never!" He exclaimed. I squirmed under his grip for a good couple of minutes until he pulled back my covers when he stopped suddenly.

I looked up at him face to see it turning red as he stared at me before averting his eyes. I looked down at myself with confusion and then realisation.

As Fang silently got up and walked out of my room I threw my head into my hands. I was going to die, I knew it. For my best friend had just seen me in my underwear.

_**So here *motions around* is where I put my explanation.**_

_**So my best friend (like all of us) hates getting up in the morning so her sister has to wake her up each morning to get ready. So one day her mum said to her sister: 'if she doesn't get up just leave her and he (her best friend and boyfriend) can wait while she runs around the house getting ready in her underwear'. And with that this chapter was born.**_

_**Anyways so here's where some fanfic writers say if you give me *insert unreasonable amount of reviews here* reviews and I'll post the next chapter. Well I've been waiting for almost three months for one story to be updated because of that so I'm not going to (no offence to those who do it, I do see your reasoning it's just sometimes the figures are unreasonable). But still please review because, let's be honest, everyone likes to hear what people think of what they write.**_

_**Bye for now!**_

_**Bex.**_


	2. The accidental speech incident

**Hey guys, it's little me, back from the besties'. So down under there's two days until, who's excited? So I'm sorry this is so short but because like I said I've been at my friend's house for two days but I wanted to update it today so sorry it's so short guys but I really wanted to update this. Anyways enough on my rambles and on with the next chapter.**

I kicked the coke can down the foot path and for once I was grateful for the loud clanking noise it made. The clank droned out the awkward, tension filled silence that had fallen over Fang and I since 'The Incident'.

I was so stupid! I mean how could I forget what I was wearing? Now things were going to get super awkward between us and it's all Ella's fault! Yep, that's right, Ella because if she hadn't called him then I wouldn't have been tickled and Fang wouldn't have pulled off the covers and then Fang and I would still be okay. Okay so maybe it was my fault for not getting up but I'm good with blaming Ella if you guys are.

Finally the silence became too much for me and I had to break it. "Fang, are you mad at me?" I asked as we neared the bus stop. But of course Fang, playing close to character, said nothing. "Fine, ignore me then, see if I care."

We walked down the road in complete silence until... "ZOMG! Seriously guys, GOI!

Fang and I looked at her in confusion what the gobbles was GOI? "Um, Nudge, Honey, they don't speak teenage girl," Ella interrupted before Nudge's ranting became too much and made our ears bleed. "GOI means Get over it."

I looked at Ella thankfully until her words sunk in... _Wait, _I thought. _I _am_ a teenage girl._

Just as I was about to place a complaint Nudge began to lecture us again. "Anyway the tension in this situation is, like, so tense between you two and Ella thinks that if you don't stop this now you're going to-," Nudge started but Ella's hand was over her mouth and Ella sent us an awkward smile.

"Sorry about her, continue with your silent face down," Ella laughed uncomfortably.

"That's alright, Ella," Fang said and I turned to him stricken. _Oh so he'll talk to my sister but not to me? Well then I just won't apologize then, _I thought with stubborn satisfaction.

"Aw poor Maximum, don't be jealous of your little sister" Fang smirked and then added with a wink. "Oh and thanks for the apology."

I felt my cheeks go red, first with anger and then embarrassment. Eight in the morning and I've already made a fool of myself twice, once in my bedroom and now out in the middle of the road where I just spoke my mind about my best friend... Yep, this was definitely Ella's fault.

**So I might not be able to post tomorrow because I have a family day but maybe at night?**

**Until then, Bex.**

**PS. Thanks to my awesome reviewers FAXismylife123 and JacMaxKatniss. Um and to JacMaxKatniss I don't think I responded to your review because I've been so busy these past few days but thanks and I will be making it a continued sequence where their actions will eventually be accounted for.**


	3. The Very Berry Buffer Balm incident

**ME: Hey, guys!**

**FANG: Hi**

**ME: I bet your confused how Fang got here, right? Well, last night while I was waiting for the next chapter to write itself (did you know that saying isn't literal?) I got bored and decided to borrow Fang**

**FANG: and by 'borrow' she means sneak into my bedroom at three in the morning and abduct me**

**ME: Fang, don't scare the nice readers**

**FANG: Sorry about her she's hyped on sugar so while she's jumping around the house I need to make an announcement. Gazzy and Angel are now the same age as Max, Iggy (who will make his début in this chapter) and I (So they're obviously twins). Oh and Bex just reminded me to tell you that Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and I are all 15 (grade 9) and Ella and Nudge are 14 (grade 8).**

**ME: Also if you look closely there are two awkward moments in this chapter one (as usual) is between Max and Fang and the other is about someone/s else. If you're the first person to tell me who/s, I'll write a cute one shot between two characters of your choice. Just add the names of the characters to the end of the review(This ofer is only for Maximum Ride charactes only) and I'll write it and post it with a dedication to the first person who got it right. Now on with the story!**

I glared at Fang from across the table where he innocently smirked at me before continuing his conversation with Iggy.

Okay so I know what you guys are thinking 'haven't you gotten over him outsmarting you yet? It's been ages!' Well to that I answer yes, I have. This is something much more important. It's about my lip gloss!

I should probably explain a bit better. So we were on the bus this morning, the whole gang and Angel had forgotten her lip gloss. I, being the most awesome friend ever, offered to let her use mine and that was when it all happened. I fished the tube out of my bag and just as I was passing it to Angel, who was sitting right next to me, when Fang swooped in from behind and snatched it from my grasp. I turned and tried to get it but missed and hit the bowl out of the hands of the guy sitting next to Fang. Rice went all over him and he got up and complained to the driver. I got kicked off the bus and had to walk the rest of the way to school. But of course it couldn't be that easy. No because as soon as I had began to walk towards school I felt a silent presence behind me and then my lip gloss came into vision. I spun around to grab the stick but Fang had already taken off. I had to run after him all the way to school and even then he still wouldn't hand it over.

So now both Angel and I both had moist (thanks to Nudge supplying us with some) lips but when I licked them it didn't taste like cherry but the yucky acidic stuff and they lacked the fullness my Very Cherry Buffer Balm supplies.

When I was sure Fang had gotten the point that I was majorly annoyed at him I went back to my algebra test.

It didn't take long for us (Fang, Iggy, Angel and I) to finish our work, because we're Math whizzes like that, so we started to talk. After about five minutes Iggy started to talk about some very disturbing things so I spun around to Ange and tried to block out Ig's gross out session.

"So did you hear that Sammy and Erik got caught in the janitor's closet the other day?" I shook my head and she started to babble again and made me wish I had said yes. "Well Delilah said that when she was walking down to the office he heard one of the brooms fall and when she looked inside she saw Natalie on Erik's lap in the middle of a MAJOR make out session. And when she told me I started to crack up and-"

Angel continued to tell me about exactly what Sammy and Erik were doing when I tuned out. I couldn't concentrate on my conversation, I could only think of Fang... is that strange? _Of course not,_ I thought. _He's my best friend so of course I'm going to think about him._ My name being called zapped me out of my thoughts.

"Max, why are you staring at Fang?" Angel asked at the same time Iggy asked the same thing of Fang.

I shot up and looked at Angel, to Fang, to Iggy and back to Angel before laughing nervously. "I wasn't staring at Fang, silly," I laughed and Fang nodded in agreement. Angel nodded slowly like she didn't know whether to trust me or not but Iggy on the other hand didn't believe it for a second.

"Max and Fang," he sung and I started to slip down in my chair because I knew what was going to happen, I was going to go red with embarrassment. "Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the golden carriage."

By the time Iggy had finished I was sitting under the table crying. But not from embarrassment but because I had just realised something.

I was in love with my best friend.

**ME: Aww poor Maxie-Waxie**

**FANG: You're so horrible!**

**ME: I'm only telling it how it is**

**FANG: Whatever**

**Explanation thingo: Well my best friend's friend (now boyfriend) used to steal her lip gloss ALL the time so hence the first part. The second part is from my electronics lesson where we were making fun of one of our other friends because her and her boyfriend always play tonsil hockey (they also inspired Natalie and Erik and Delilah was inspired by a dude I know who always walks in on awkward moments. Oh and my friend was in a situation like the end.**

**FANG: You know if JJ or Potato (That's the nicknames for her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend) finds out you just spilled some of their secrets they'll hunt you down, right?**

**ME: Well I told JJ (now) but Potato will only write one about when I went out with he who should not be named...**

**FANG: Voldemort?**

**ME: *Facepalm* please do me a huge favour and review while I explain to Fang AGAIN who I'm talking about. **

**Ps. Thanks to FAXismylife123 and infoseek for reviewing and infoseek, FAXismylife and birdkidkirby for adding my story to favourites or story alert.**

**Don't forget our deal about the two awkward moments. Bubye, Bex.**


	4. The boy problem incident

_**ME: Hi**_

_**FANG: ciao**_

_**ME: So Fang and I have been talking**_

_**FANG: And I know I'm not going to like this**_

_**ME: But he promised me something**_

_**FANG: Yeah. I said I wouldn't try to escape out the window when she wasn't looking.**_

_**ME: This was a relief to hear because otherwise this chapter still wouldn't have been finished. Sorry it's late I'll explain why at the bottom**_

I sat in front of my dressing table mirror and whisked my clean brush over my face for a sense of comfort while I figured out what the heck I was going to do about my... situation. I mean do I pretend nothing changed. Do I stop talking to him? Do I tell him? But how do you say something like that? It's not like I can walk up to him and say, _'hey guess what? I'm in love with you, do you like me too?'_ obviously not. I need to call in the professional on this type of thing, the one person who knows guys better than most people. I need to call in-

"MAX!"

-Ella.

I run down the hall to her room where Ella's door was opened just a crack. I pushed it open further and gasped at the sight. "Oh, my gosh, Ella," I gaped. "What happened to your room?"

"Max do you know where my phone is?" She asked and when I shook my head she screamed. "Oh no my life is officially over! Iggy told me he had something important to ask me but I forgot my number so he put his number in my phone but now I can't find it so Iggy's going to think that I'm not interested in him even though I told him I liked him," Ella rambled.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about," I explained. "You see I kinda-"

"Max, I don't have time for your problems I need to find my phone," she snapped. "Go ask Nudge or someone who's not having a mid-teen crisis."

I made a 'hmph' sound and stalked out of Ella's room and across the hall to Nudge's room where I slammed my knuckles against the door.

The door opened a second later and nudge stood there, her mocha skin hidden by a facial mask. "Hey, honey, what's up?" Nudge asked.

"I need to talk to you about something," I explained. Nudge stepped out of the doorway and I walked in, shutting the door behind me.

"What's up, babycakes?" Nudge asked and I looked at her confused. She shrugged. "It's just my thing at the moment."

"I need to talk to you about something really important, an area that you know well," I said slowly. Nudge nodded her head to symbolise to continue and after a deep breath I did. "Well I was thinking about Fang today and was looking at him, Angel caught me and apparently Iggy caught Fang doing to the same so he started to make fun of us and."

"My gosh, woman, breath, and try the short version because you were starting to sound like me... Oh wouldn't it be uber cool if there was two of me because I could be, like, having a conversation with myself and ZOMG now I soooo want another me!" She exclaimed and I shoved my hand over her mouth before she could start again.

"Okay, okay calm down and I'll tell you. I think I like Fang," I whispered and tensed waiting for Nudges reaction.

"Oh my gosh! That is so..." Here it comes. "Ah-May-Zing!" You say what now?

"I cannot believe this! I mean we kinda guessed but still, like, this is so cute! Seriously, you guys are going to be so cute together! I have to go text Angel," Nudge said without taking a breath. "Well skedaddle, I need to have a very important conversation."

Nudge shoved me out the doorway before I could object. Her door slammed and I was left in the hallway feeling abandoned. Who did I have left to talk to about it? Ella was having a major man-induced meltdown, Nudge kicked me out when I brought it up, and I can't talk to my mum about it.

I was deep in thought when my phone buzzed. I pulled the phone out and checked the caller ID. Angel. Yes, fate is on my side, Angel won't flick me off for a boy crisis or anything like that, she'll listen to me and give me advice. I wonder why I didn't call her in the first place.

"Angel! I'll give you twenty seconds to flip out about this whole thing and then you have to shut up and listen because I really, really need to talk to you," I explained before she could sway a word and it took a millisecond before she began to rant about how I told Nudge before her.

"Oh my gosh I cannot believe you told her first. I mean I know she's your adopted sister and everything but we've been BFF's since, like, forever. You know I'm soooo moving in with you guys if it means that I get information first hand and it's not like mum can stop me... but then I'd have to leave Gazzy. Oh actually I couldn't leave him but next time you have to call me because I can't be behind on your life," Angel called through the phone, taking the exact time I gave her before entering a silence.

"Wow, you need to stop spending so much time with Nudge... Anyway, so I guess Nudge told you about my... feelings for Fang?" I asked and she responded with a small 'yep'. "Well I want to tell him but I don't exactly know how."

"Oh, honey," Angel responded. "What was your first thought on how to tell him?"

"To just tell him," I explained. "But surely it can't be that easy. I mean what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

At my last comment Angel laughed. "Oh you are so naive. Call him and ask him to meet you tomorrow down the stream." As I was about to protest that I had plans to go out with her, Nudge and Ella she said, "Oh don't worry about us, you wouldn't have enjoyed what we had planed anyway."

Suddenly I was really grateful that Iggy embarrassed me.

_**ME: So we are back with a new update!**_

_**FANG: It would have been sooner**_

_**ME: But we've been really busy**_

_**FANG: In the past couple of days we have:**_

_**ME: Been to visit my great great Aunty**_

_**FANG: who's really old**_

_**ME: Had my best friend sleepover**_

_**FANG: Who told Bex she would have liked it better if I was some English singer**_

_**ME: And my cousins came down from the country**_

_**FANG: One of them crashed an aeroplane into the side of my head**_

_**ME: So as you can see**_

_**FANG: We've had a pretty busy couple of days**_

_**ME: But we should update more often soon. Until next time, Bex**_

_**Ps. Huge, huge, HUGE thanks to FAXismylife123 for reviewing and also to my alerters and peoples who added this to favourites. I would thank you individually but my email account is being stoopid. (sorry there's no explanation thing on this chapter because it came from my mind not something that has happened but let me know if it has happened to you in a review).**_


	5. The jealousy incident

_**ME: Wow two updates in a day. Aren't you lucky duckies**_

_**FANG: Yeah except you left me to babysit**_

_**ME: Oh boo hoo. It's worth it, isn't it?**_

_**FANG: Easy for you to say**_

NuDgE PoV

I sighed, pleased. Why? You might ask. Well it might have something to do with the fact that I just found out my sister has came to terms with her feelings, 'cause let me tell you, it sure as hell took her long enough. This was going to be perfect, Fang and Max will get together, maybe Ella and Gazzy and then I'll get Iggy!

Okay so for many of you that probably came as a shock but it's pretty obvious. I mean today at school he asked for my number and when I gave it to him he said he'd call me tonight. Now for any of you out there that don't talk boy language he is so into me and is going to ask me on a date! For guys like Iggy they don't want to be to personal and ask a girl out face to face but they also know that if it's too impersonal, like over facebook, then they'll be turned down right there and then. So they choose the phone approach. It's semi personal with a hint of coolness, totally hot. I just wish he'd hurry up, the longer he takes the more I start to worry that I'm wrong.

As if he can read my thoughts my phone plays the tune that I chose so it was uniquely him (is that creepy?). I pick up the phone on the third ring so I don't seem like I've been waiting for the call by picking up on the first ring (even though I totally have) but not so late I seem like I'm not interested (because I absolutely am).

"Hey," I said in my perky tone.

"Hey," He responded.

"Soooo," I dragged trying to sound interested but not too interested. "Why did you want my number?"

"Well I need to ask you something really important," he answered and I almost squealed into the phone.

"Well, go ahead."

"This is kind of embarrassing to ask but I need advice and since your Ella's sister I thought you might be able to help me out," Iggy explained and I can't help the next thing that slipped out of my mouth.

"You want to ask Ella out?" I fumed but somehow my voice sounded normal.

"Well, yeah. So what do I do?" He asked I felt a smile rise to my lips.

"Well, Ella is the kind of girl that wants what she can't get," I explained, proud of my ingenious.

"Really?" Iggy asked. "She doesn't seem like that kind of girl."

"Oh trust me, and I know what will make her want you all the more," I answered.

"What's that?" he queried.

My smile grew larger as I told him, "Go out with me."

_**ME: So it was kinda short**_

_**FANG: But she has to take her cousins to the park**_

_**ME: And I really wanted to update**_

_**FANG: So this is what you get, an evil Nudge**_

_**ME: Well I had to write this**_

_**Explanation: So this is the first one that has happened to me. I thought my crush was going to tell me he liked me but he was actually asking if my best friend liked him (Majorly awkward for me). And the last bit? It happened to one of my friends except in reverse. A girl was going round saying they were dating so he and one of my other friend pretended to date for a few days until she stopped.**_

_**So I wanted to that FAXismylife123 for review again! And also the girl in the back for adding to alerts and/or favourites.**_

_**Bye for now, Bex**_


	6. The bridge incident

_ME: Hey_

_FANG: Hi_

_ME: Hello_

_FANG: Greetings_

_ME: G'day_

_FANG: We don't have anything else to say..._

_ME: Um... Oh, in the letter scene you see what both of them are writing so here's the code_

**Fang**

_**Max**_

As I sat on the bridge over the stream I began to think back to my conversation with Fang the night before.

_*FlAsHbACk*_

_I stared down at my phone screen and tried to figure out what to do. If I told Fang and he didn't feel the same way I would have just severed the friendship with my best friend. But if I don't tell him and he feels the same way then I would have just completely ruined my chances and I can't stand to watch him get over me and go out with another girl._

_No. I have to tell him. Even for the slight chance that he does, I need to know._

_I brought my phone to life and clicked on speed dial two (don't tell Ella). The phone rang once, twice, three times before he finally picked up._

"_Why hello, dearest Maximum," Fang cooed through the line. I didn't respond, I was frozen in fear, and I wasn't even telling him now, oh maybe this was a bad idea. "Max, what's wrong?"_

"_I need to talk to you." Silence. "But I can't over the phone, it needs to be face to face."_

"_What's going on?" He asked, I could tell by the tone he was frowning, don't ask me how because I actually don't know._

"_It's nothing bead, I swear. I just need to tell you something," I explained. "Meet me at our spot at the steam at two."_

"_Okay, I'll see you then. Love you," He replied._

"_Love you too," I whispered and hung up._

_*EnD oF fLaShBaCk*_

Now, as I sat on the bridge waiting for him, I thought of when he said he loved me and wondered in what way he meant.

*FaNg PoV*

I was going to be late for the most important occasion of my life, why? Because of my stupid foster parents. They won't let me leave the house until I clean my room which is completely unfair. My side of the room is absolutely clear of everything, it's my roommate, Rudy, that's the problem.

I run up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and ran into my room. When I got there Rudy was still asleep like he was when I got up. "Rudy get up!" I yelled at my unconscious foster brother. Rudy let out a groan and hitched up into a sitting position.

"My pleasantries, Princess Leia, I would wish to ask thou arm in marriage," Rudy mumbled. Oh, god he just crossed Shakespeare with Starwars, what has this world come to?

"Rudy, snap out of it, we gotta clean this mess up so I can go see Max," I explained.

"Oh how is your darling Maximum? Are you finally coming to the conclusions of your love for her?" He asked as we began to tidy up.

"What are you talking about? I don't like Max, not in that way." Okay that was a lie, kind of. I don't _like _Max in that way, if truth be told, I love her but I can't tell her that. She'd try and decipher it and she probably doesn't feel the same way.

"All I'm going to say is that if you love her, tell her," And with those words of wisdom we were done and I was free to leave.

"Thanks, Rudy." I just hope I'm not too late.

*MaX pOv*

I looked down at my phone again. 2:25. Damn, where is he? Maybe he stood me up? No, Fang would never do that.

As I was deep in thought I didn't notice that someone had came up behind me and, like yesterday, there was my lip gloss.

"Hello, Nicolas **(AN: In School's out forever his names Nick so I used that)**," I said dryly. "Do I get my lip gloss back yet?"

"Now that's not what we came here to talk about is it, Maximum," He countered.

"You're right, I just don't know how to say it," I explained.

"Well I kind of have to same problem," Fang admitted.

"Okay, what if we write it? Like we used to when we were younger and then the other can read it," I offered and he nodded.

I fished into my shoulder bag and pulled out my English book and a pen. I ripped out two pieces of paper. I handed one of the papers to Fang with the pen and took another pen out of my hair and began to write.

_**This is really hard to write because what I feel is almost impossible to write down.**_

**But lately I've been feeling something, something that I couldn't place at first, but now I know.**

_**I like you, Fang, I like you a lot, like a lot more than a lot, but I've been scared to tell you.**_

**Scared that it would ruin our friendship and you wouldn't want anything to do with me.**

_**I'll understand if you don't feel the same way but I had to tell you.**_

**Because if I didn't today. I never would.**

I looked up from my letter, now complete to see Fang looking at me. He reached up and my voice hitched in my throat. His hand swept back to push my hair out of my face and I realised only then that my hair had fallen out.

"Anyway, are you done?" I asked and when he nodded I grew nervous. What if he wrote something completely different, what if he didn't feel the same way. What if, what if, what if! I'm tired of what ifs, I have to face this.

I passed my letter over to Fang and he did the same to me and I began to read.

Fang. Unemotional rock, Fang had written this Beautiful letter to me describing exactly how he feels. About me.

Tears started to well up in my eyes but I won't let them fall, not now, in front of him. Fang finished reading his letter a second after me and we caught each other's eyes. I felt a smile spread across my face and Fang grinned. Fang grinned! He never even smiles, smirks, yes but he never smiles let alone grins like that.

"Max," He whispered as we stood up.

"Yes?" I responded, still not able to wipe the smile from my face.

"Would you do me the amazing honour of going out with me?" He asked and before I could sop myself I jumped at him. He caught me, of course, and before I knew it my lips were on his.

*FaNg PoV*

Kissing Max is so much better than I ever imagined. Her lips were soft as they moved against mine, almost like a dream, but if it was a dream she wouldn't have pulled away. "I take that as a yes," I breathed.

She rolled her eyes to she was looking at the sky, her thinking pose as I'd learnt it to be. When she looked back at me she said in a clear voice, "Nope."

She tried to walk off but before she could reach the end of the bridge I had her in my grasp and swung her around. Max let out a scream of surprise before she started to laugh. When I stopped she just hung there with her arms crossed and I could tell she had her pouty face on. "Fang, put me down," She ordered.

I leant down and whispered in her ear, "Say yes." She shook her head but the shiver was unmistakeable. "Admit it, Max, you want me. Because you love me, you love me thiiiiis much."

Okay you probably want an explanation. Well when we were about ten Max broke her arm. Doctor Martinez, AKA. Max's mum, is a doctor **(AN: I do know she's a vet but here she's a doctor)** and has her own clinic on the corner of Main Street so we went there and while Dr M was doing her doctor-y thing Max said exactly what I said above.

Max snorted. "That was five years ago, I didn't even know what the word meant and I was all drugged up."

"Come on, Maxie, I just want to hear it once," I whined but she still shook her head.

"You want to hear it, you say it." Damn that girl's good.

"Fine, I love you, Max," I whispered. She spun around in my arms and lightly kissed my lips.

"I love you, too," She said but I still didn't let go. She rolled her eyes. "Well I suppose so," She answered and, once again I kissed her.

**ME: So this is my longest chapter on this story yet AND there's a bit of FAX! Who's proud of me?**

**FANG: That line seems familiar**

**ME: *Facepalm* Sorry about him, I think the guys broke him**

**FANG: Yeah your friends are weird...**

**ME: Also the Starwars reference is from my cousin...he was talking in his sleep...Yeah...well Bubye! Bex.**

**Thanks to the awesome reviews I've received since I last updated they mean a lot.. And guess what? We've reached ten reviews! So a special thanks to: FAXismylife123 who reviews on ever chapter, Infoseek for a awesome review, JacMaxKatniss who made me laugh with their review and PM and IggyshotterthanFang who answered my chapter three competition (I'll post the one-shot when I write it) you found a awkward moment I didn't even pick up!**

**And also to: loyal-girl4 for adding this story to alerts and/or favourites.**

**PS. Sorry for not updating sooner I was stuck babysitting for two days, then it was New Year's Eve and we had a family thing and finally on New Year's Day I had a party to go to so this is a bit longer chapter to make up for it (I hope)!**


	7. The make out incident

_**ME: So,**_

_**FANG: Here**_

_**ME: Is**_

_**FANG: The**_

_**ME: New**_

_**FANG: Chapter**_

_**ME: Wow, that was fun**_

_**FANG: Yeah, not really**_

Fang and I stayed at the stream for a while longer, talking and walking along the stream. The knot I've had in my stomach since I realised how I had felt about Fang had diminished but something still didn't feel right.

"Fang," I said. "Is it alright if I go home?"

"Why?" He asked, his voice growing worried. "Did I do something wrong?" I looked at him shocked; I think that's the first time he's ever spoken a full sentence (note the sarcasm people).

"What? No! No, I just have this weird feeling, I don't know where to place it but it has something to with home," I explained. He nodded and took my hand. I felt my nerves come to life and as he led me up stream I try to figure out why I hadn't realised how I felt before. I mean, he'd touched me before... no not in that way you sickos.

"You know you don't have to walk me home, right?"I queried. At that remark he simply shrugged. That's the Fang I know.

_*meanwhile back at house: Iggy POV*_

"Nudge, I've been thinking, and I don't think this is a good idea," I explained slowly as if one wrong word could set her off (which it probably would). We were sitting on the lounge at her house waiting for Ella to come home. Correction, I was sitting on the lounge, Nudge was sitting on me.

She just seemed to shrug it off. "Oh pish-posh, this is a good idea, possibly my greatest yet!" She exclaimed with a look of pride on her face.

"But do you absolutely have to sit on my lap, it's not exactly comfortable," I whined, wiggling my legs to emphasize my point. I reached over and snatched my water off the table and took a sip.

"Of course, Ella could walk through that door at any moment and we need to be ready to make out," Nudge told me, waving me off with her hand. It took everything I had not to spit my water out on her.

"What?" I asked. "Did you just say- you never said anything about- I didn't agree to-" but I didn't get the chance because the lock started to turn.

"That's enough, now pucker up."

Before I could tell her there was no way I was making out with her on our first fake date he lips where smashed against mine. I sat stunned for a second as Nudge's tongue tried to wriggle its way through my lips like a worm.

"Max, Nudge, I'm home!" Ella hollered through the house. "I heard her footsteps walking down the hall and come to a sudden stop. "Oh, Nudge, I didn't know you had, er, company."

Nudge pulled away, a grin plastered on her face as she turned to see Ella. "Yeah, we're having great fun, right, Iggy?" Nudge asked and I flinched when I heard Ella's whimper.

"I-Iggy?" She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. I turned away, not able to look at her without feeling ashamed.

"Yeah," Nudge answered. "You should try it some time... oh wait, you don't have a boyfriend."

"B-boy-boyfriend?" Ella whispered. "Iggy, is that true?"

Before I could answer the door flew open for a second time and in marched Max and Fang, hands intertwined and smiling.

"Hey guys, so glad you're all here. We have some great news! Fang and I are-"

But we didn't get to hear what Max and Fang were because Ella, who now had tears freely falling down her face, screamed, "I HATE YOU, IGGY GRIFFITHS!" And stomped up the stairs. Then, just like that, my heart shattered into a million pieces.

_**ME: Well this chapter was sad but super fun to write**_

_**FANG: But now I want to know what happens**_

_**ME: And that, my dear friend, is what we call a cliff hanger**_

_**FANG: Well they suck!**_

_**ME: No shit Sherlock. And to Infoseek: I GOT IT UP BEFORE MIDNIGHT! Just like I promised! Even though you're probably asleep by now... anyways-**_

_**FANG: *shoves hand over mouth* Trust me, I'm doing you all a favour. She's been talking non-stop all day about every little thing, she's almost as bad as Nudge. So anyway, Reviews make Bex happy so send them through.**_

_**And a big thank you to all of you awesome people who already review, LOVE YOUES (and not in the creepy stalker way)! Byes!**_

_**PS. To the 3 3 grace: I'm not going to stop the FAX but I'm also not going to change the chapter titles. I like them the way they are and no one else has complained. Sorry if I sound like a bitch but that's just the way it is. (sorry about some of the language this chapter in the author notes I just don't like it when people tell me to change my story just because they don't like it)**_

_**Also I'm taking some suggestions if you have any but no like, more FAX (because anyone who knows me knows I love my FAX and if you didn't before you do now) be real suggestions because I may use them later on in the story if they fit with the storyline because like I've said on numerous people (you know who you are) there is a method to my madness but I'm weird by choice.**_

_**later, Bex**_


	8. The female dog incident

_**ME: Nothing to say**_

_**FANG: For once**_

_**ME: *Glares* so read on**_

**Caution: some mild coarse language in this chapter.**

"Oh my gosh! What did you do, Iggy! I mean seriously, I haven't seen her that pissed since Fang pulled the head off her Barbie doll!" I screamed.

"Hey I was only five," Fang whined and I patted his head. "Okay, I get it, just an example."

"That's right. Now, you talk to Iggy and I'll go speak to Ella," I explained. Then I turned to the two offenders. "I'm going up stair, neither of you follow me. Iggy go with Fang and Nudge, just don't cause any more problems."

Before anyone could complain I hopped up the steps and ran down the hall to Ella's room. "Ella," I yelled as I pounded on the door. "Ella, open up, it's just me."

The door opened a crack and Ella's panda-eyed face peeked through. "Oh, Ellie," I breathed. The door opened all the way and Ella flew through and into my open arms. "Shh," I whispered as she cried into the shirt Nudge had gotten my birthday. Then I realised something, all the makeup will make it unwearable, score!

I lead the crying Ella back into her room and shut the door. I sat her on the bed and squatted in front of her. "Ella. Ella, why are you crying?" I asked once she had settled down a bit.

"Be-because I-I thought I-Iggy liked me and-and Nudge is a bitch!" Ella screamed the last part and I swear I could hear Nudge scream something untypable (is that even a word).

"Ella," I warned.

"What? She is! I mean, the other night we were talking about who we liked and I told her Iggy but she didn't tell me she liked Iggy, she told me she liked Gazzy because she's a fat mouthed liar!" Ella raised her voice in the last part.

"I am not!" Nudge snapped from the now open door. "You're just jealous because Iggy chose me over you. I mean, seriously, who would want to go out with someone like you when they could easily go out with someone as excellent and beautiful as me."

That was Ella's breaking point. Ella launched at Nudge, screaming insults as she went. Ella landed on a screaming Nudge and started to claw at her. I jumped in next, pulling Ella off of the other girl, arms and legs flailing. "Fang!" I yelled. "A bit of help up here would be nice!"

I heard the pounding of footsteps storming up the stairs as Nudge got up and lurched at Ella and I.

Luckily Fang had caught her before that happened. "Let me go, Fang," Nudge squealed but Fang didn't let her go. Instead he dragged her across the hall and locked her in the bedroom (don't ask me why the locks are on the outside; I think we had a blonde builder).

I threw (quite literally) Ella onto a pile of beanbags and did the same. When I turned around I glared at Iggy who had come up behind Fang. "You," I hissed. "You turned my sisters against each other. You made them have a-a female dog fight!"

"Max," Fang butted into my vocal rampage. "Do I need to lock you in your designated room too?" I shook my head. "Good because we think we have a plan."

_**ME: Hey peoples!**_

_**FANG: Do we really have to do this every time**_

_**ME: Yup! So anyways I want to thank you awesome people out there because you're awesome! Three (four including infoseek's PM one) reviews on the last two chapters in less than a day? Not to mention the four adds to favourites or alerts. I would hug you if I knew you...**_

_**FANG: The question...**_

_**ME: oh, right, the question... because I am completely blonde and only just found it: what are hits? Could someone please help me, please?**_

_**FANG: Please? She's incredibly annoying.**_

_**ME: *Glares***_

_**PS. For this chapter you have to thank my bestie for 1) not killing me when she found out about this and 2) for peer pressuring me into it!**_

_**PPS. I thought I'd let you non-account peoples rummaging through the archives that you can review, I don't bite (much...kidding!). So yeah drop me a review telling me what you think!**_

_**Til later Bex**_


	9. The other sister' incident

So it turned out Iggy's idea actually made sense... to Fang. I still don't get it.

"Max, Iggy's going to take Angel out on a date to make Nudge and Ella see that if they keep this rivalry thing up they'll lose them," Fang said slowly as if he were talking to a three year old.

"Oh my gosh, do you two come from planet stupid? You have to put yourself in the girl's shoes, no matter how uncomfortable they are. Ella will cry, lots more than she is now, and Nudge will become more jealous, if that's possible," I explained, then a light went on in my head.

"Hey, guys, I've got an idea," I told dumb and dumber.

Iggy's face twisted into something horrendous while Fang tried to stifle a laugh. "Oh no," Iggy mocked. "Max has an idea, get ready to say goodbye to the world as we know it." This time Fang did laugh (well what passes for a laugh from Fang, anyway). If looks could kill Iggy would have been dead a long time ago...

"Fine then, why don't I just open up the doors and leave it to you to stop them from clawing each other's eyes out, then they'll come after you," I threatened.

"Fang, stop laughing, it wasn't that funny, really," Iggy insisted nervously but Fang didn't stop. Iggy jumped on Fang and started to rub his fist over his head.

"Oookay, I'm going to pretend I didn't see that," I pronounced as the two got up. "Anyway, when I was with Ella before, she said something about Nudge crushing on Gazzy."

"Yeah, we were thinking the same thing. Nudge told me that too, maybe it was just a trick to get me to agree," Iggy reasoned.

"Wow, the boy does have a brain, gold star for you, Iggy," I said, my voice dripping sarcasm. "But, no, Nudge doesn't lie about her feelings. Chances are that she does like Gazzy, which leads me back to the plan. Iggy, I'm going to have to ask the impossible of you, you are going to have to ask my sister to the movies." Iggy's face lit up. "No, not _that_ sister, the other sister. _That_ sister is going to be with Gazzy."

"Wait, WHAT? You want me to ask her to go to a dark movie theatre with me where no one will be able to hear my screams over the newly improved sound system while my best friend steals away the girl I love?" Iggy asked.

"And you wanted to take away my man card?" Fang queried as her walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You pronounced your feeling to your best friend in a letter the told her out in public that you loved her for the first time," Iggy pointed out. Pity it was a crap point.

"So? I'll do it again now. I love you, Max," Fang whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Fang," I answered and he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Hello? I still don't understand."

"Oh, right. We're going on a triple date."

_**ME: Hey. So this is going to be my last chapter for a while, like maybe a week. I've found out some news and I need some time to think without being scared my fans will riot (It's a possibility when one of them knows where you live and pressured you into writing...).**_

_**FANG: We'll have a chapter up by, maybe next weekend**_

_**ME: I think this is the first time we haven't argued**_

_**FANG: Well I don't want you to be sad.**_

_**ME: Aw, you care about me**_

_**FANG: No, I just can't stand the crying.**_

_**Thanks to Infoseek, JacMaxKatniss and Psychopathic FanGirl for their reviews and Infoseek, fairygirl48 and FlamingMooseNinjasOfEpicness for adding Maximum Awkwardness to alerts or favourites.**_

_**Also I have a new project in the works. This is just a little bit of the prologue so tell me what you think. It's kind of short but it's like a little bit before the first chapter so, yeah.**_

**Do I look like a damsel? **

Once upon a time, in a world not unlike our own, lived two people. They were not very different from you and I, they were normal in every way. Well, as normal as two five year olds can be.

They lived in the world of fantasy, of princes, princesses and knights in shining armour. Of castles, dungeons and ferocious beasts keeping damsels in distress.

The two would play in her tree house, he would always fight the dragon and save her every time. Until, one day, the queens had a fight and the two children drifted apart...

My name is Maximum Ride, and I am no longer his damsel in distress.

_**So drop me a review about Maximum Awkwardness, Do I look like a damsel? Or something completely irrelevant (I like cheese :)), the button turns purple when you click on it!**_

_**Bex.**_


	10. The preplan incident

_**ME: Hey! So this chapter is the last one until Sunday.**_

_**FANG: We're going to go stay with Bex's grandparents in the country until Saturday or Sunday.**_

_**ME: Sorry! I forgot what day, okay?**_

_**FANG: So We won't update until Sunday or Monday.**_

_**ME: But I should have written the next chapter by then (It's like a eight hour drive each way)**_

_**FANG: Oh and Bex's aunt is coming too**_

_**ME: Yay...**_

_**FANG: Apparently she's cool**_

_**Me: Yeah, I luvs her. Anyway we have a really long author's note... does anyone actually read these or am I talking to myself?**_

So the plan went like this. We (Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, Fang and I) were all going to the movies together, a triple date. Nudge would see how Ella and Gazzy were into each other and completely over her and Iggy. She would want Gazzy back (Iggy told us that Nudge had Gazzy wrapped around her little finger) and that would leave Iggy and Ella free to do as they pleased (not like that you sick people).

All we needed to do was convince Gazzy which, despite previous beliefs, was not as easy as you would think.

"Wait, so you're saying that Nudge likes Iggy?" he asked again.

I massaged my temples. Fang and I were sitting in my bedroom with Gazzy on speaker phone.

"We were thinking more along the lines of she had you so she wanted a new challenge," Fang answered before I lost all of my self-restraint and ran to his house and throttled the poor boy.

"Okay. So what do I have to do?" Gazzy questioned.

I explained the plan to Gazzy, that he had to ask Ella out to make Nudge jealous, and he agreed and said that he would call Ella after he was finished talking to us. He then passed the phone to Angel.

"So how did today go?" Angel queried trying to act normal but the jumpiness in her voice led me to believe she was bouncing up and down.

"Really good, Ange. Actually, we have something to tell you," I responded.

"Well, come on, spit it out before you choke on it (AN: That's my saying of the moment)," Angel insisted but I could tell she already knew.

"Well I followed your advice," I trailed off. I could basically hear the restraint Angel was using to listen.

"Oh stop teasing her, Max," Fang put in. "Yes, Angel, we are official."

"No you're not," Angel replied. "I'm on Facebook now and your relationship status is still single."

I rolled my eyes. "Not everything has to be put on the Internet to be true. Yours doesn't say 'in a relationship with Rudy Ride', it says you're married to Ella."

"Um, is that even legal?" Fang asked.

"That's different, Rudy doesn't have Facebook. You should really do something about that by the way, Fang," Angel insisted, ignoring Fang's question.

"Angel, if it makes you happy we will change our statuses after tonight, okay," I stressed.

"Oh, that's another thing. Why weren't Rudy and I invited?"

"Sorry, Angel, we weren't really concentrating on anything but the immediate parties, we haven't even decided what movie we're seeing yet," I explained.

"Well we're coming, and as for the movie, we absolutely positutly have to go see New Year's Eve," Angel stated. "Oh, my gosh, this is going to be my best friend's first date! Oh, how exciting! Fang, you need to go home right now and tell Rudy to get ready and pick me up from Max's house. Max, I'll be over in ten minutes. Kay, love ya, bye!" and with that she hung up.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you after, say seven?"

"Okay, see ya then," I smiled.

Fang bent down and pecked me on the lips. "I'll miss you," Fang told me as he walked towards the door.

"miss you too," I cooed.

As my door closed behind him I heard Iggy say, "Dude, I'm definitely taking your card now."

***saut de ligne (Yeah, I know how to use Google translate…I was bored, okay?)***

Almost exactly ten minutes later my door opened and in strolled Angel and Ella.

"Hey, so what ya gonna do ta me," I asked.

Ella looked at me disgusted. "Learn how to speak English, God," Ella stated as she pulled the makeup box I got for Christmas out of my closet. It was still in the wrapping and everything.

"So what's she going to wear," Ella asked as she opened the box. This was Ella's heaven. She loves makeup more than anything in the world. Well, except maybe Iggy but that is still in question.

"I was thinking your baby blue bustier top. You know the one that you wore on your first date with Jason?" Angel asked.

"Oh my gosh that would be soooo perfect! I can't believe I wasted a perfectly good top on _him_," Ella responded. "He turned out to be such a jerk!"

"I know right! I don't know what you saw in him."

"Well, I was on my cycle and you know with the new hormones and all. He was just there and it was either him or Fang," She explained.

That caught my attention. "You were thinking that way about my man?" I asked.

"No, Honey, she didn't. Ella, go get that top and your white ripped denims," Angel ordered. Ella left the room and Angel came and knelt by my feet. "You nervous, Baby girl?"

"Pft, no. Nuh-uh, no way... okay yeah, is this unusual?" I surrendered.

Angel laughed. "My my, cherry pie, what are we going to do with you?" Angel asked.

"Where on earth did you get cherry pie from?" I queried as Ella walked back into the room.

"Wow, Ange, this is an ah-ma-zing outfit, it's going to look so good on Max. I also brought some shoes to go with it. Flats or heels?" Ella asked as she moved the shoes in her hands up and down.

My hand shot up in the air. "Flats!" I yelled. "I vote flats!"

"Hmm," Angel mused. "I don't think the flats fit with the outfit." I groaned. "Oh, Maxie, the heels aren't _that_ high."

"Easy for you to say," I mumbled.

***Another one***

I looked at the girl facing me with a new found curiosity. I tilted my head to the side and so did she, I moved my hand and so did she but I couldn't convince myself that the girl was _me_. This girl, the one in the mirror, her hair framed her face in a fountain of waves, her eyes looked bigger than my own and her eyelashes darker. Her skin appeared clear of any blemishes and had a soft pink tinge swept across her cheeks. Her clothes she wore didn't appear to be awkward and showed of the shape of her curves.

One this was for sure, whether I want to admit it or not, this girl was me.

"Aw, our wittle Maxie is growing up!" Angel exclaimed as she brushed a fake tear from her eye.

"Ha ha, go help Ella get ready, would you?" I said.

"Already done," Ella entered the room looking stunning as per usual. Her hair was pin straight with enough makeup to highlight her features... my goodness I'm spending way too much time with these guys.

"Can we go yet," I whined as Angel finished getting ready.

"um, Max, hate to break it to you but you still have to wait five minutes," Ella explained.

"Oh my gosh this is-" but I didn't get to finish that sentence because the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled as I raced down the stairs as fast as I could in the heels Ella forced on my feet. I snapped the door open and flew into Fang's arms. "Please save me," I whispered.

I heard him laugh, that's right, laugh, and he pulled away from me. I put on my best pouty face and looked up at him through my overly thick eyelashes (curtsey of my mascara thingy-ma-bob). Fang used his fingers to push my chin up so our faces were only inches apart. "You look beautiful," he breathed. Our lips where only millimetres apart when Angel walked into the room.

"Could you at least wait until we leave the house until you make kissy face?" Angel asked.

"Fine," Fang huffed before his face lit up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the front door and kissed me. Ha! Take that Angel!

_**ME: So this is my last update until, whenever I get back and it's long!**_

_**FANG-sarcasm- whoopee.**_

_**ME: Fang's just upset because he has to be in a car with four girls tomorrow.**_

_**FANG: Well how would you like to be in a car with four guys, hmm.**_

_**ME: Um, it really depends on how cute they are.**_

_**FANG: You're so strange.**_

_**ME: No, I'm tired. That is why the middle part is a bit wacky, I wrote it at, like, four in the morning.**_

_**Anyway, so the facebook thing comes from the girls in my class who think anything on facebook is true (which, it's not btw), the man card thing is from my best friends uncle (he said he'd take her boyfriends man card) and the cherry pie part... I honestly have no idea. Oh and also because I'm curious to see who reads my overly long ANs, anyone who writes cheese somewhere in their review will get a sneak peak of next chapter.  
><strong>_

_**And to MsAwesome, because you got the one I was referring to I'll also write a one-shot of your preferred couple pairing (I'm almost finished the Niggy one for anyone that cares).**_

_**Seya next time, Bex.**_

_**PS. Super thanks to my awesome reviewers, love youse heaps (not in the creepy way) and we're almost at 25 reviews! *round of applause*. It's almost my most popular so keep those reviews coming! They inspire me to write faster!**_


	11. The planned incident

_**ME: Hey guys**_

_**FANG: We're back from our family holiday/ funeral thing-a-ma-bob**_

_**ME: Sorry if some of this sounds kinda weird 'cause I wrote it with only a little (or no) sleep**_

_**Also this chapter is dedicated to my bestie. Time heals all wounds**_

*Ella POV*

Since I'd realised my feelings for Iggy I had imagined going to the movies with him.

This was nothing like it. For a start in my fantasies I wasn't on a 'date' with his best friend. Another thing? He wasn't dating my sister.

We had just walked into the movie complex when Max and Fang pulled me and Gazzy aside.

"Okay," Max said. "I know this is going to be a strange thing to say but Nudge thinks you're on an actual date so you have to act like it."

Oh and this day just gets better and better. I zoned out of the rest of the conversation and into a daydream about Iggy (don't judge me).

I was zapped out of reality by an arm snaking around my waist. I looked up, dazed, at Gazzy. "You ready?" he asked and I could see my reflexion in his clear blue eyes. I shook my head to clear thoughts of Gazzy out of my head. "Ells, you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I'm just a bit nervous," I explained.

"Well at least I'm not the only one," Gazzy confessed and as he led me towards the rest of the ticket-bearing group I thought through the things I've been told and try to follow the advice. Tonight, I wasn't the Ella Martinez that is madly in love with Iggy Griffith, I was Ella Martinez who was crazy for Gazzy Johnson.

***De line***Nudge POV***De line***

I can't believe this! Ella is already over Iggy and Macking on my man. Hell. To. The. No. She's going to pay for this; I'll make sure of it.

As we walked back from the ticket desk I snatched Iggy's hand from his side and held it in my grasp. I felt him tense under my grip and looked up at him innocently. "Is there something wrong, baby?" I asked.

I saw his Adam's apple bulge in his neck as he swallowed hard and I wondered if Gazzy's did the same thing. "I-I'm, er, okay um, honey," He answered.

"We ready to go?" Gazzy asked when he returned with an arm around Ella's shoulders. AN ARM AROUND ELLA'S SHOULDER! Oh, my gosh!

"Oh gosh, the movie's about to start!" Ella squeaked.

We walked down the hall of movie theatres to cinema five where New Year's Eve was just about to start.

We all herded in and sat in the fourth to back row. The cinema was empty except for us and a couple with two kids. We all sat down in our couples, Angel and Fang's brother (Rudy, I think), Max and Fang, me and Iggy and Ella and Gazzy. From my seat two chairs over I saw Gazzy lean over and whisper something in Ella's ear that made her laugh. Then he wrapped his arm around her and she leant her head on his shoulder.

To match Ella's display of affection I flicked the seat rest up between Iggy and I and nuzzled into his chest. Iggy tensed and I looked up from my position. "You don't mind, do you?" I asked. "I'm just getting comfortable."

"No, not at all," he whispered and he slowly placed his arm around my shoulders.

I turned away from him and looked back at the screen as the movie started but I couldn't help but feel like there was something missing about this picture.

*another line break*

(Iggy POV (chosen by my bestie))

All through the movie Gazzy was all over Ella and at a certain point it stopped looking like acting. Ella kept laughing every time Gazzy said something and as we walked down the road back to Ella and Max's place I couldn't help but wish it was me Ella was laughing with. Not to mention anything would be better than Nudge cutting off the circulation in my hand. I was seriously considering chewing off my arm **(AN: I got this from a show...can't remember what one though)**.

Before I could put my ingenious plan to work we arrived back at Max's house. "What do y'all want?" Max asked.

There was a chorus of answers varying from chocolate to pickles to peanut butter with celery. Max rolled her eyes and said, "We're having popcorn." To that she got yeps and yummies.

Max and Fang left the room to prepare the food and we were left in an awkward silence (which with Nudge in the room is very rare). "Soooo," Angel trailed off. "This is awkward."

We sat quietly until the popcorn pair returned. Popcornless, I might add. "Where's the popcorn, Fang," I asked accusingly.

"We burnt it," Max glared.

"Busy making kissy face?" I guessed. Max went to lunge at me but Fang grabbed her first.

"Well as interesting as that was I better be heading off," Gazzy told the group. "Rudy's dropping you off, right, Ange?"

Angel nodded and Gazzy and Ella stood up. "I'll walk you to the door," Ella insisted.

They made their way down the hall and stoped. Gazzy flicked a bit of Ella's hair out her face. She smiled and then he kissed her.

_**ME: Yay, cliffy!**_

_**FANG: Yeah, yay**_

_**ME: So I'm back and I'll have the next chapter up soon.**_

_**FANG: She's really excited because she plotted more evil stuff.**_

_**ME: So I'm putting up a pole asking this question.**_

_**Who from the Maximum Ride book should I bring into it?**_

_Maya_

_Lissa and Sam_

_Dylan_

_Ari_

_The Fang Gang (might bring them in anyway)_

_**So go to my profile and vote or review if you don't have a profile!**_

**HUGE thanks to my reviewers! Maximum Awkwardness is officially my top reviewed story! Give yourselves a pat on the back!**

**Bex.**


	12. The fight incident

_**ME: Hey again!**_

_**FANG: Hi people!**_

_**ME: So I apologise in advance for this chapter, the POV changes a bit but it's so you understand the plan.**_

_**FANG: So...**_

_**ME: I like cheese!**_

_**FANG: Everyone, just smile and nod.**_

_Previously on Maximum Awkwardness..._

_They made their way down the hall and stoped. Gazzy flicked a bit of Ella's hair out her face. She smiled and then he kissed her._

~GAZZY POV~

"Well as interesting as that was I better be heading off," I explained then looked at my sister. "Rudy's dropping you off, right, Ange?"

She nodded and I got up and Ella did along with me just like we had planned. "I'll walk you to the door," Ella insisted and, of course, I obliged.

As we began to walk I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You'll get Iggy back, I promise I'll help you."

We reached the door and I turned to face Ella to see her smiling, the knowledge that my words had made her happy made me happy.

A bit of hair hung in Ella's face covering her eyes. I smoothed it back behind her ear but my hand stayed frozen to her face. And the next thing I know, I'm kissing her.

~ELLA POV~

This wasn't part of the plan. There was no part of the plan that said Gazzy kisses Ella. On the cheek, sure, but on the lips. Hell. To. The. No.

But something clicked on inside my head and then I was kissing him back.

~IGGY POV~

I sat for a moment, unable to move as my heart shattered like a glass vase someone dropped. My being a chicken, calling Nudge for advise, letting her take advantage of me, agreeing to Max's plan all led up to this and I can't blame anyone else. Because I chose this and now I have to deal with the consequences.

But as they separated my heart over-ruled my head and I was by the door in a flash, punching my best friend in the world square in the nose.

Shrieks and gasped filled the room but no one moved until I shoved Gazzy up against the door and landed a second punch to his gut. Gazzy's arms flew around his middle as he leaned forward in pain but I kept hitting him, ignoring the pain in my face from where Gazzy got in a punch and the hands trying to pull me away.

I was about to send another well aimed strike to Gazzy's already swollen eye when Ella jumped in front of him. "Iggy, stop this, please," She begged. My hand was still raised in a fist ready to snap forward the second Ella moved, but she didn't.

Ella raised her hands to cover my shaking one. Slowly, as if she were scared any sudden movement would set me off (which it may have), she lowered my hand until it was by my side but she didn't let go. "How about we get you cleaned up?" She suggested. I didn't say anything, just let her lead me down the hall to her unsuit bathroom.

"Sit on the edge of the bath," Ella ordered her voice still soft. I did as she asked and waited as she pulled out a cloth from her cupboard and a box of tissues. She threw the tissues at me, for the bloody nose, no doubt, and ran the cloth under the water.

Ella knelt down in front of me and took my hands, cleaning Gazzy's blood off my hands. It was at that moment it all sank in and I bit down hard on the inside of my cheek to stop from crying, unsuccessfully, I might add. A few tears fell but Ella didn't look up to notice them. "Why did you do it?" She asked.

"What?" I sniffed.

Ella looked up at me and said it again, "Why did you do it? Gazzy's your best friend but you just beat him to the point he couldn't stand on his own. So what did he do to deserve that?"

"How is it any of your business?" I spat.

"You have no idea how much of my business it is," Ella hissed, all the kindness gone from her voice.

I stood up. "Why are you here, Ella?"

"Because I care about you, you're important to me!"

"Well it sure as hell looked like that when you were kissing my best friend," I said accusingly.

"I could say the same about you and Nudge. Not to mention the fact that you didn't call me yesterday! Yeah, Iggy, I remember those things. Like I remember my sister's tongue down your throat."

"I wasn't doing anything with your sister; she was doing it to me!" I snapped.

"What?"

"Nudge said that you want what you can't have so I was pretending to go out with Nudge to make you look jealous."

"But-oh just shut up and kiss me," She surrendered and I gladly obliged.

_**ME: *fan girl scream* EGGY!**_

_**FANG: yeah, yeah can we skip the pointless conversation and get to the contest.**_

_**ME: Oh, right, the contest.**_

_**Competition: Do you have a question you're dying to have answered about Maximum Awkwardness? Well here's your chance. Below I am going to post three Maximum Ride quotes from three different books. You have to 1) Tell me the book and 2) tell me the chapter. Also this competition is only available to members because it has to be through PM**_

_**Quote 1: They were bad fliers. And in their minds, they weren't all kill the mutants, like they usually are. They were like, remember to flap!**_

_**Quote 2: So the first thing we're going to do is push you off the roof.**_

_**Quote 3: Clearly these guys were not the brightest crayons in the box.**_

_**So they're relatively easy except maybe number three but I think one of you can do it (If you're Maximum ride obsessed like I am.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! Bex.**_


	13. The mushy incident

*!~Ella~!*

I remember when I was younger; I always used to fantasize about what it would be like to kiss my prince charming. Of course, back then I didn't visualize my prince charming to be all bloody faced and guilty, but you know what I mean.

But this kiss, this kiss I've been wait over eighteen months for, it was so much better. Five minutes ago, I'd had my first kiss, but this one would be the one I would tell my children about, this one was the one that matters.

Iggy winced a tad making me realize something, he was still hurting. I pulled away, much to Iggy's dismay.

I started to clean the dried blood away from Iggy's nose, causing him to grimace. "Sorry!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry! I was just trying to get the blood off."

"Ells, it's okay. My nose is just throbbing like mad and so is my eye."

"Well, you know, you only got punched by Gazzy who's been kickboxing since he was ten so I have no idea why," I said sarcastically and went back to work, being careful not to hurt him.

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Iggy mumbled. "I love Gazzy; he's like a brother to me. But when I saw him kiss you... I... I don't know what came over me."

I finished cleaning up the blood around his eye and grabbed his hands for support. Tears trickled down Iggy's cheeks as he continued, "If Gazzy doesn't forgive me... I don't know what I'll do."

I pulled Iggy into a hug tenderly, trying not to harm him. "It'll be okay, I'll make sure of it," I whispered then pulled back. "Does this mean we're together?"

Iggy smiled mischievously. "Do you want us to be?"

My cheeks flamed red as I answered, "I dunno, do you?"

"Well, if that would make you happy I'm sure we could figure something out," Iggy whispered cheekily as he leaned in to kiss me again. Let's just say that anyone who thinks I wasn't screaming on the inside is sadly mistaken.

*!~Gazzy~!*

My tolerance for physical pain is high. Right at this moment I have a broken nose, a black eye, my lip is busted open, I probably have majorly bruised, if not broken ribs and bruises all over my body. But the emotional pain of being abused by your best friend is unbearable.

It's almost been a day since it happened but I still haven't talked to him. I'm not sure if I want to. One thing that I know for sure is that being told to stay in bed all day by Nurse Angel has given me a lot of time to think. And I would think if it wasn't for the fact that my head was pounding like there was a party going on inside it. There was a knock on my bedroom door and Angel's head poked through a small gap. "You have a visitor," She explained and I nodded for her to let them in.

I kind of half expected it to be Iggy, coming to hang out and play video games, but I knew it wouldn't be. Maybe it would be Max and Fang coming to cheer me up and tell me things were going to be okay. Or Ella coming with a radiant smile to tell me that my pain was worth it, that she and Iggy had gotten together. But the person who walked in was the one person I had not prepared myself to see.

Nudge had left before I regained consciousness (yeah that's how bad it was), I knew she couldn't stand the sight of blood, it was one of those things that made her uniquely Nudge. Which is why she reacted the way she did when she saw me. "Oh my gosh," She whispered as she walked closer and sat on my bed. "Look what Iggy did to you."

She smoothed the hair out of my face and it actually relaxed me. She ran her fingers through my recently washed hair. I closed my eyes and began to drift into unconsciousness until I felt something wet fall onto my face.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the girl in front of me, wondering if she was really crying. And she was. I slowly manoeuvred her downward towards me so she was lying next to me. "Shh, Nudge," I soothed as she sobbed into my chest. "It's okay _I'm_ okay. Everything will be okay."

She looked up at me through watery eyes. "But this is all my fault, if I hadn't tricked Iggy into dating me you would still be okay," She whimpered.

"I still don't get why you did that," I admitted as I stroked her brown hair the same way she did to me.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and began to explain. "I guess I wanted to be wanted. You didn't seem interested, either in the science labs working on some masterful experiment or looking at a prettier face. Iggy asked to call me and I thought, I dunno, maybe he wanted me in the way you didn't seem to. Then he called and he was asking about Ella and I felt so angry."

I sat up, bringing her with me so we were sitting. I cupped her chin with my hands and kissed her the way I'd been dying to since she started at our school. "Monique Martinez, there are no faces prettier than yours."

_**ME: AWWW! I love this chapter!**_

_**FNAG: I have to admit it was pretty sweet.**_

_**ME: See, I'm not the only one.**_

_**FANG: well, moving on...**_

_**ME: EVERYONE CONGRADULATE FlamingMooseNinjasOfEpicness FOR WINNING THE COMPETITION! She knows (or will know depending on if she gets back to me before this chapter is up) something that you don't... I know, that sounded creepy right?**_

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OR ADDED MY STORY TO ALERTS OR FAVOURITES! (lol caps lock was on ^^) Also, for those of you how haven't already, check out my new fanfic called For Everything Else. It's different to this but I think it's alright and also I'm putting up the one-shot for the chapter 3 contest as well. It's called Have a Happy Niggy New Year!**_

_**Also voting is still open on the poll until the next update so pick who you want in this story!**_

_**See ya next time! Bex.**_

_**PS. I found my blogspot password! So I will be updating that now, I'll tell you about contests, new one-shots, stories having breaks, finishing, starting, ect. So check it out at **_


	14. The break up incident

"ELLA, WHERE IS MY HAIRDRYER!" Nudge yelled from the main bathroom, snapping me awake. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and threw the sheets off. I strolled down to the kitchen to find my little sister half asleep in a bowl of cereal.

"Ella," I whispered as I shook her shoulders. She groaned and looked up.

"What?" She hissed as she took a mouthful of her breakfast.

"Oh no, did you stay up late talking to Iggy on the phone," I asked.

"Uh, no?" She answered but it sounded more like a question.

I slapped my hand to my forehead. "Ella, do you have any idea how much trouble you would have been in if mum had caught you?"

"Caught her doing what?" Nudge asked as she entered the kitchen with wet hair. "Ella, can I use your hair dryer?"

Ella got up groggily and we all walked into the bathroom as Ella continued to her bedroom and came back with the appliance. "Ella was up all night talking to Iggy."

"No way!" Nudge explained at the same time Ella said, "It wasn't all night."

Nudge started to dry her hair and Ella and I began to brush ours. I hopped down from my position on the bench, got changed, had breakfast and finished the rest of my homework before Ella and Nudge exited the room.

"Can we go now?" I whined as I sat on Ella's bed as her and Nudge decided what to wear.

Things had improved in the last couple of days. Nudge wasn't so... you know and Ella was back to her perky self. The only bad this about today was when I realised it was Tuesday, and everyone knows Tuesday lessons suck.

When we reached the bus stop everyone was there, even Gazzy whose parents made him stay home yesterday just in case, but something didn't feel right.

I looked over everyone. Ella had reached Iggy and they were laughing about something that they had probably talked about last night. Nudge had made her way to Gazzy who was leaning up against a pole and leant into a hug. Rudy was talking to some of his friends. Then I figured it out.

Angel and Fang. They were standing further out in the trees and Fang seemed to be comforting Angel. I had learned not to get jealous over Fang and Angel's closeness over the years, Fang was the silent and unemotional type but Angel was his one weak point, besides me of course. But what could he be comforting her about... unless... oh no.

I dropped my bag where I stood and ran over to my best friend. She was in tears; I could see it before I reached them. As I slowed down I caught Fang's eye and he gave me a slow nod telling me exactly what to do.

"Angel," I whispered. She turned out of Fang chest to look at me. Her bottom lip trembled as we exchanged glances and then she broke down into my arms. I attentively wrapped my arms around she cried into my shoulder.

"He-he dumped me," Angel whimpered when she pulled back to look at me and saw that her mascara had begun to run. "He freaking dumped me."

"I know," I whispered as she came in for another hug.

"If it makes you feel any better you can hit Fang," I said after she pulled back the second time. Fang gave me a sour look. "I'm sorry but you have family resemblance."

Angel gave a half-hearted laugh. "As much as messing up Rudy's face was tempting, I'm not going to hurt him," Angel explained. "I'm bigger than that. Besides, Fang already wacked him one."

"You did?" I asked bewildered, Fang isn't one to take violent measures unless he thinks it's necessary.

He shrugged. "You didn't hear the conversation."

And if it made Fang act like that, I knew I didn't want to.

The ride to school was awkward. As in, very awkward. I sat next to Angel and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze whenever Rudy looked our way. And let me tell you, that was a lot. Every time he did you could see the purple bruise starting to rise on his cheek and every time I would look back at Fang only to find his face impassive.

We arrived at school after what felt like a century of sympathetic stares at Angel's rundown face. When we got off the bus Ella and Nudge ran her to the nearest bathroom while I walked with the guys because everyone knows I hate makeup (except for the flavoured lip glosses, they taste nice).

Fang's arm tightened its grip on my waist as we neared the tree we sit at before school and at recess and lunch. "Hey, little bro." Rudy's voice had an insulting ring to it as he acknowledged Fang. I gripped the bottom of Fang's shirt, telling him not to do anything. He looked down at me and I slowly shook my head. His grasp on me tightened again but he didn't respond as we sat by the trunk. Iggy plonked down next to him, looking better than when he left on Saturday.

Gazzy didn't sit though; he stood tall and said in a clear voice, "Dude, you can't hang out here anymore."

"And why not?" Rudy asked.

"Because you're a bastard who broke my sister's heart," Gazzy spat.

"And who's going to stop me? You? I saw what happened to you on Saturday, you can't hold me back," Rudy laughed.

"No," Said a voice from behind him. "But I can."

Rudy turned around to face the new comer, took one look at his burly figure, and walked away without another word. "Ari," I smiled and jumped up to hug him.

"Hey, Maxie," He laughed as he lifted me with ease. "Been a long time."

"Try three years. Can I get down now?" I asked and he put me down. "What are you doing here?"

"Well dad got another job down here so mum asked if I wanted to go and of course I couldn't miss the chance to see three of my favourite girls."

"Max, who's this?" Fang asked as he came to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Oh, Ari, this is my boyfriend Fang, the guy whose ass you just saved is Gazzy and his best friend is Iggy. Guys this is my cousin Ari."

_**ME: *Yawn* so this was written at... really late. I couldn't get to sleep so I wrote the next chapter. It was kind of crap, but it helped to move the story along a bit. Also, we meet Ari! Yeah, I know Ari's her half brother but in this one he's her cousin.**_

_**Guess what? THIS STORY NOW HAS OVER 50 REVIEWS! I want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed on this story so far, you guys are awesome! And thanks to: FAXismylife123, 1, Psychopathic FanGirl, Kiss Me Before I Die, JacMaxKatniss, Ja'leese Lynn and 99maxride for putting me up and over the mark!**_

_**Bex.**_


	15. The kiss incident

**ME: Hey guys!**

**FANG: Yeah, yeah let's get on with the story**

**ME: Sorry about him guys, you'll find out why he's so grumpy this chapter**

_**Words to the wise (So this segment is pretty much me offering advice (from infoseek's suggestion of the second)): check out infoseek's story The Flock: Auditions. It's an awesome story that I love, and is usually updated waaay more than mine. Romance, humour, drama, it has it all. Highly recommended by me!**_

"I can't believe you never introduced me to your cousin," Fang said for the third time this lesson. It was actually starting to get annoying.

"Well, knowing Ari he would have insisted that we were dating. He would have told that to my uncle and then he would have told mum. And she would have lectured me about how I was too young for a relationship," I explained. "Do you think Angel's going to be okay?"

Fang gave my hand a reassuring squeeze from beneath the table. "She's strong. She'll be okay. And anyway, your cousin seems to be very interested in keeping her happy," Fang reassured.

"He's just being chivalrous," I excused.

"So kissing a girls hand is counted as being chivalrous now, is it?" Fang accused.

"Oh please, Ari kisses everyone's hand that he meets. I'm surprised he didn't kiss yours," I explained. I looked back to the front of the room to see everyone staring at me. "Did I just say that really loud?" I whispered to Fang who nodded.

"Ha-ha, I'm just kidding!" I told the class. "It's an inside joke, so it wouldn't make sense to you but Fang thinks it's a riot, don't you?"

"Ms Martinez, could you please stop interrupting my class," Mrs Drake asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, Ma'am."

"And, Ms Martinez?" She added

"Yes?"

"No touching policy," She said simply and I pulled my hand from Fang's grasp.

***FANG POV***

"So, class, today we are going to-" and at about that point, I zoned out. Normally I'm hanging off every word Mr Katly saying, trying to get an insight on the life of a writer but today my mind kept floating off to Max. Her hair, her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes shine when she gets a question right and all the other things I love about her.

That's why when Mr Katly yelled out, "Nick, you will be partnered with Lissa." Partner? Partner for what? I really need to start paying attention.

A girl with wavy red hair walked over to my table, the cuffs of her white blouse were undone as was the top button of her top exposing a little skin. I directed my eyes to the table where the assignment sheet sat. "We need to figure out what we're going to do, lesson finishes in five minutes, meet me at 23B in ten," The red head, Lissa, told me. I nodded and she went back to her seat... weird.

The last five minutes of class went on slowly knowing there was only five minutes (well like twelve after I talk to Lissa) until I got to see Max. I got out of class as soon as the bell rang and went to go look at the school map down at the office. Once I located the room I went there hoping Lissa would be early, and luckily she was.

I walked into the classroom and spotted Lissa sitting on the teacher's desk. When she saw me she unfolded her legs and walked towards me.

"So what did you want to do for our English assignment?" I asked.

"Well actually," She mused. "I was thinking we'd work on chemistry first." And before I could ask what she was talking about she leaned in and kissed me.

Lissa was strong I'll give her that. She pushed me up against the wall and pressed up against me. I tried to push her away from me; careful not to hurt her but when she started to try and undo my buttons I couldn't be concerned about her, I had to think about if someone walked along and saw us because if they did, they'd tell Max.

I clawed at her arms until she finally released me. "What's wrong, Nick?" She asked.

"I can't do that with you, I have a girlfriend," I explained.

"Oh," She mumbled. "Well this is slightly embarrassing. Could you not tell my friends about this? They would make fun of me so much."

"Sure," I agreed and we went our separate ways.

The rest of the day went in a blur. I had a pounding headache that I couldn't shake and when I looked at my textbook in history I couldn't make any sense of it so I sat there until the final bell went.

I caught up with Iggy and Ella as they were walking down to the bus stop. I had to ask their advice on if I should tell Max about the Lissa thing.

"You should let it slide, Max has a thing for making a big deal out of nothing," Iggy advised.

"No way! I know my sister, you should tell her. If you explain what happened she won't be mad. But you need to tell her now or she'll be annoyed. Look, there she is now. Go tell her," Ella instructed.

I looked around to see her walking towards her. "Hey, who's that running towards her?" Iggy asked. I squinted to see a bob of red hair.

"Lissa," I whispered. My head started to pound and the grass hit the sky as they spoke. Max started towards us and I knew I was in trouble but at this moment I really couldn't care less.

My stomach spun as Max started yelling at me. "You kissed her?" She screamed. "You kissed her and when she asked if you had a girlfriend you said you didn't care? Oh you are such an ass, I hate you so much right now! What do you have to say for yourself?"

I opened my mouth but the only thing that came out was the ground from under my feet as I collapsed.

_**ME: So now you see why Fang's annoyed with me.**_

_**GAZZY: Because you ruined his relationship with Max?**_

_**ME: GAZZY! *hugs him* When did you get here?**_

_**GAZZY: Remember last night?**_

_**ME: Oh yeah, I took you too. *Sigh* good times.**_

_**FANG: humph**_

_**ME: Hey, at least he came willingly**_

_**GAZZY: I heard you liked cheese.**_

_**FANG: She does. Sadly.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! And for all the story alerts and favourites for the last two because I forgot last time even though I got tons so thanks!**_

_**This is Bex, Gazzy and Fang signing off.**_

_**PS. I can't take credit for the no touch policy; it's one of my school rules. The only upside of it is it makes Awkward/comedic moments like the one in this and chapters after this.**_


	16. The sick incident

_**GAZZY: So I get to the introduction because Bex likes me better than Fang.**_

_**FANG: No she doesn't. She just thinks you're cute and young. That's why she chose you.**_

_**GAZZY: is not!**_

_**FANG: is too!**_

_**GAZZY: IS NOT!**_

_**FANG: IS TOO!**_

_**GAZZY: Hey where is Bex anyway?**_

_**FANG: She's hiding from everyone who didn't like the cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter**_

_**GAZZY: Oh yeah...**_

**Words to the wise: Always save a document! Like every five minutes or else you'll end up like me trying to remember half the chapter.**

***Fang POV***

My skin burned, my throat raw, my head pounded and I felt like I could die, right here, right now.

I felt something cool on my head and forced my eyes open. I was at home but how did I get here? The last thing I remember I was being yelled at by...

"Max!" I yelled making my throat flare in pain. I sat up as I heard the sound of footsteps running down the hall towards my room and then the Max's face came into my view. She rushed over to my bed and felt my forehead.

"You're hot," She mumbled and left the room before I could come up with a smart ass response. She returned with a wet cloth and some kind of medicine. "Um, mum was over before and she said that this would help with the fever. Don't ask what it is because, to tell you the truth, I kind of don't want to know."

I managed a hoarse laugh, which turned into a coughing fit which made my throat throb. Max rubbed my back awkwardly and I hit the head board of my bed. Max sat on the edge of the bed but didn't meet my eyes. "I'm sorry," She mumbled.

I raised my eyebrow. "What was that? The great Maximum Martinez apologizing?" I mocked.

"Shut up," She snapped. "Iggy explained what happened and I mean it, I'm sorry."

"Come here," I whispered and she crawled across the mattress and curled into my side. We lay in silence for about five minutes before I felt something drop onto my school shirt. Then something else and a sniffle to follow. I pulled Max tighter against me. "Max, are you crying?"

"No," She lied. "Your room just smells like onions, you should really clean it."

I dragged Max onto my lap and tilted her head to look at me. Her eyes were red and under her eyes were rimmed with the evidence of tears. "Now why are you crying?" I asked when she had calmed down considerably.

"I...I thought you were going to die, Fang," She explained. "You just collapsed at my feet and you wouldn't respond. Principal Redman had to take us home because you wouldn't wake up. I-I thought that last thing you were ever going to hear me say was that I hated you and it was too scary to think about."

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily, Maxie," I joked.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Max whispered and I don't know whether it was the way her lip stuck out ever so slightly or the way the un-cried tears made her eyelids droop so she was only looking through her eyelashes but I suddenly had the insane desire to kiss her like I've always wanted to. And that's what I did.

***Max POV***

I know they say it's bad to kiss a sick person but I couldn't stop myself. I don't know whether it was Fang's fever or something else but the kiss was hot and hungry and made me want more of it and him. Until it began to taste like... vomit?

I pulled back. "Fang, are you going to-" but I didn't get to finish my question because Fang had already ran out the door and towards the bathroom. "Fang," I yelled as I chased him down the hall.

I stopped when I reached the door to the room. A putrid **(AN: and that relief teacher thought I didn't know what it meant) **smell escaped from the crack in the door and I had to take a few breaths in and out before I went in. Fang was kneeling over the toilet, making sounds I didn't think were humanly possible. I warily walked over and leant down beside him.

I smoothed his hair away from his face as he did his, er, vomiting and rubbed gentle circles on his back acting like everything was fine (which it wasn't) and like I was totally calm (which I wasn't). Mum never said anything about being sick, he had the flu not blooming gastro. What if mum was wrong? What if he's got something seriously wrong with him? What if he dies? What if? What if? WHAT IF?

So in case you guys didn't pick it up, I was kind of freaking out and this throwing up didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. I stood up but as I went to get the phone Fang caught my wrist.

"Don't go," He puffed. "Need you."

I nodded and returned the rhythm of rubbing his back and pulling back the pieces of hair that are just long enough to get in the line of fire.

After a few more minutes the vomiting turned to dry-retching which was a sickly noise that made me want to find another bathroom and throw up myself.

Sometime within the next minute or two the heaving stopped all together and Fang fell limp in my arms with exhaustion. I stroked his black tangles as he lay in my lap on the bathroom floor.

"You know I love you, right, Max?" Fang mumbled.

"Yeah," I whispered. "And I love you too."

_**ME: Now who went 'AWW' when Fang to Max he needed her *Waves hands around***_

_**GAZZY: I don't know what to say about that**_

_**FANG: Then don't say anything, that's what I've learnt**_

_**GAZZY: Hey, when did she come back anyway?**_

_**ME: When I thought it was safe to come out of cogni- cogno- HIDING! I mean hiding!**_

_**GAZZY: *giggles***_

_**ME: *Glares***_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! And sorry about last chapter...**_


	17. The Mrs Ride incident

_**Word to the wise: never jump on a trampoline while reading Fanfiction, the results are disastrous.**_

There is probably nothing worse than your best-friend-turn-boyfriend seeing you in only a singlet and underwear but seeing very sick said boyfriend in only his underwear would be pretty close.

I opened the door to Fangs room and walked in. "I called mum, she said that someone can be-" I looked up to see Fang in the middle of getting changed. My eyes went wide as I yelled, "OH MY GOSH!" And ran out the room.

I leaned my head against the wall as I tried to slow my erratic breathing. _It's just like at the beach, I've seen him in board shorts, and this is no different._ Except it _was_ different. I had never seen him so sick. His tanned skin had a sickly tinge to it like someone painted a thin layer of white paint over him (**AN: I'm serious, it makes anyone look sick, my friend did it) **and the twisted expression from the pain of moving his aching limbs.

I gathered my bearings and went to knock on the door, but instead I knocked on someone's chest. I jumped back in shock and looked up at Fang. "Are you okay?" He asked in a gruff voice.

I laughed dryly. "You're sick and, no offence, you look like hell, but you're asking if I'm okay?" I said as I lead him back to his bed. "I'm fine, and so are you. Mum said that sometimes people do vomit when they have the flu, nothing's wrong with you. Well, apart from the obvious. Also, I have to go home, mum's picking me up in a minute."

"Can't you stay?" Fang whined.

I sighed. I didn't want to leave Fang here alone, if there was any other option I wouldn't hesitate to take it, but there wasn't so I had to leave him there with his parents. You see, Fang's parents, they're... I supposed you could say they neglect him. For them, Rudy is the golden child, the apple of their eye, he can do no wrong and Fang can never be as good as his brother. Once his father even called him useless, a waste of space, but they aren't abusive so social services can't step in.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "You know mum's rules, I can't stay." Mum's car horn beeped and I saw the disappointment in Fang's eyes. "If you need anything, text me, okay?"

"Will you come over tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course, I'll be over as soon as I can," I promised. I kissed him on the cheek and mum beeped. "I've really have to go, love you."

"Love you too," Fang called after me as I ran to the car.

It turns out that 'as soon as I can' was the next morning.

The doorbell chimed though the house and I rolled over and stuffed the pillow over my head. But then a thought went through my head, _what if I'm running late again?_

I rolled over to look at the time displayed on my digital alarm clock that _never_ wakes me up. 6:13 am. _6:13 am! _Who's going to be at our door at that time of the morning?

Because I'm, well me, I decided to go see who's decided to come into our humble home so early. I didn't even know people got up this early let alone go to other people's houses.

I threw off the covers and stumbled down the stairs, almost falling to my doom about three times. Did I mention it was 6:13 in the morning?

I made my way down the hall to the front door to find mum, a lady and a mug of coffee. Mmm, coffee, could really use one of them.

"So you see, Valencia, my husband and I have to go on a business trip so we can't take care of Nicolas," The lady, who I presume is Fang's mother, explained.

I have never met Fang's mum before, only his dad when he either picked Fang up or dropped him off. He's a cold man, (I'm serious, his hands were freezing) but his mother seemed nice enough, I can't see anything wrong with her except for the fact that she abandoning her son when he's sick, of course.

"Well what about Rudy?" I asked as I walked up behind mum. Mum looked shocked that I was up so early. Yeah, I get it, I'm not a morning person, get over it, people!

"Oh, so you must be Nicolas' little girlfriend, how sweet," She concluded. "Well, Rueford is coming with us. Nicolas was too but because he's sick he cannot."

My mouth fell open and mum seemed to notice. "Max, honey, why don't you go check on F-Nick **(GAZZY: The return of Fnick, Iggy would be proud)**? He's in the living room," Mum suggested, catching herself before she said his nickname in front of Mrs Ride (They don't like that nickname, I don't know why).

I nodded and headed down to the living room, taking a round route by the linen press to get a blanket when I saw him shiver.

I tucked the blanket around Fang and sat down, propping his head on a pillow on my lap. After a few minutes he began to stir. "Hey, baby, how're you feeing?" I asked as I smoothed back his sweat slick hair.

"Can you kill me now?" he begged.

I was about to say something along the lines of 'it can't be that bad' or 'but then I'd miss you too much' when mum yelled, "Oh, yes, because my daughter is _such_ a horrible person. She's only your son's girlfriend, the girl that took care of him when you were too busy to look after him. My daughter is not a bad person, and she loves your son."

Fang groaned. "Shh. Just close your eyes and relax," I told him softly but it was kind of hard to hear over the click-clacking of shoes down the hallway. I ran the inside of my pointer finger down Fang's cheek and he closed his eyes and smiled softly.

I faintly heard mum whisper, "Can you honestly say that you don't think that they love each other after seeing that?"

"Will there be someone with him at all times?" Mrs Ride asked. Mum must have nodded because the clanking of shoes came closer and then Fang's mum squatted down next to him.

"Hey, baby boy," She whispered. "We've got to go now but we're going to leave you with Dr Martinez and Max, okay?"

"Okay, mum," Fang mumbled but I could tell he wasn't listening by the fact his hand slowly made its way to mine and squeezed it weakly.

I softly squeezed back and Mrs Ride smiled at us before grabbing my face in her hands. "You love my son, I can see that. Take care of him while I'm gone," She requested and I nodded.

She let go of my face and placed a kiss on Fang's forehead. As she stood up she said, "I love you, Nicky."

"Love you, too, mum," was Fang's response.

As the front door closed I realized that it was still only 6 o'clock. "You should get some rest," I told Fang. He looked like he was about to protest so I added, "I'll be here when you wake up."

Fang nodded gently and closed his eyes as mum walked into the room with a mug of coffee. "Could I please have one?" I asked. Mum smiled and offered me the cup.

I looked at her confused. "Knew that if you knew Fang was here you'd be up and needing this," she explained as she handed me the cup.

I thanked mum and sat for a moment, taking in the caffeine goodness until I realised something. "Mum, you told Fang's mum someone would be with him all day but you have to go to work and Nudge, Ella and I have to go to school."

Mum walked into the kitchen and came back out with the phone. "It's seven; the office should be open by now, shouldn't it?" She asked and I nodded confused. She dialled the number and waited for someone to pick up. "Hello? Yes, this is Dr Martinez; I'm calling to let you know Maximum won't be in for the next few days. Yes, she's taking work experience at the clinic. There's a flu outbreak at the moment sp we need a few extra hands. Her sisters will pick up her work for the rest of the week."

I love my mum.

One thing I learnt today was that when Fang was sick, he could sleep through anything. And I mean ANYTHING! He slept through Nudge's morning awakening (which isn't pretty), mum dropping a bowl, Nudge and Ella turning the house upside down looking for Ella's blue head band, Iggy dropping of a pot of homemade chicken noodle soup (I don't want to know what ungodly hour he got up to make that) and mum going through the instructions for today for what would have to be the twentieth time. But as soon my phone flashed that I was getting a call, I started to get up and he grabbed my hand.

I looked down at him and my heart clenched. He honestly looked horrible. His dark hair was still drenched with sweat and yet he was shivering madly. I touched his forehead and whispered, "I'll be right back."

I grabbed my phone off the coffee table and answered, "Hello?"

"Max! You'll never believe what happened today?" It was Angel.

"What?" I asked as I put a chip in my mouth.

"Okay, you're never going to believe this but Ari kissed me," Angel squealed.

I spat chewed chip out onto the kitchen floor. "What?" I yelled.

"I know! And then he asked me out and I said yes!"

"WHAT! But Rudy broke up with you... yesterday!" I exclaimed.

"Jeez, Max, I thought you'd be happy for me."

"Oh, Ange, I am, really. I just thought you'd take a bit more time is all," I explained.

"Yeah, so did I," Angel admitted. "Well I have to go, give Fang our best, bye."

"Bye," I answered and she hung up.

I walked back out to Fang to see him trying to get up. "Whoa there," I soothed as he got into a standing position and almost lost his balance. I made my way over to him. "What do you need?" He muttered something I couldn't understand. "What?" I asked.

"I said I have to go to the bathroom," He snapped before looking guiltily down at me. Fang is an independent person so when he needs help with things he can sometimes get a little cranky. "Sorry," he mumbled embarrassed.

"It's okay," I whispered as I helped him to the door. "I know you are."

_**ME: And I'm going to stop it there.**_

_**FANG: Why does everything bad have to happen to me?**_

_**ME: ...we've been over this**_

_**NUDGE: *pops up* Hi guys!**_

_**ME: Oh yeah! A few days ago Nudge showed up at my house!**_

_**GAZZY: Nudge, did you hear about the cheese?**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I mean NINE! You guys are awesome!**_

_**So as some of you may know, this story is coming to an end. So I'm going to do some coming soon and out now things on this chapter (second to last).**_

**For everything else: first chapter up now.**

**Something's never change for Max and the gang, they may have destroyed Itex, they may have gotten Fang back and they may have saved the world but trouble follows them everywhere. And this time they might not be able to escape.**

_Preview:_

My bare feet slapped the pavement hard as I turned yet another corner. I can't believe I'm doing this again! I saved the world, for crying out loud; shouldn't I get a little time to rest?

"Come on, Maxie. You can't run from me forever," the voice taunted, echoing off the glass of the windows I passed, making it seem like he was everywhere.

I took another left and was relieved to see that I was almost home, I was almost safe. Pft, yeah right!

"3, 2, 1, ready or not, here I come!" He yelled. I picked up my pace trying to get ahead. The blood pounding in my ears made it impossible to hear the whistling coming from the sky.

_**(From chapter two, coming mid-April or sooner)**_

**Maximum Cruising: coming soon**

**My name is Maximum Ride and I'm here to invite you onto the Princess Escape. It's some fancy cruise ship my rich 'dad' is taking us on. Personally, I think this whole holiday is going to be over rated but maybe I'll have some fun spending all of Jeb- I mean **_**dad's **_**money. For me, this is all a nightmare, but maybe a boy might change that...**

_Preview_

I slid into the car next to Ella. I looked at her, she looked at me and she started to cry...again! She fell into my arms and I patted her head. "Ella, it's only for a month."

"A month is a long time, it's thirty days!" She sobbed. "And that's seven hundred and twenty minutes, FORTY THREE THOUSAND, ANDTWO HUNDRED SECONDS!"

I blocked my ears as she screeched the last part. "What are you? Half banshee? And how did you figure that out, anyway?" I asked.

"I got one of the maths nerds to figure it out for me," Ella shrugged. I laughed the slightest bit as Angel, my older sister got in the car.

"I knew it would be too good to be true to think that Ella would actually do some work for once in her life," Angel sneered.

**(**_**From**__**Chapter**__**one**_**, **_**coming**__**soon**_**)**

**The 76****th**** annual year of hell AKA the Hunger Games: prewriting**

**Post Catching Fire, after the explosion they got sent to their home district- Miranda's life was simple, she would go to school and when she was finished she would help her mother make baby clothes for the family shop. But the Hunger Games put an end to that dream. When she's reaped she must fight to survive or kiss the future, and the boy she may or may not love, goodbye.**

_Preview_

Reaping day.

It's the one day of the year everyone in district 12, no most of the country, dreads. No matter what rank you are in society, everyone is at risk and your chances of survival if you are drawn, slim.

Take the victors sitting on the stage at this very moment, for example. In the seventy five years these games have been running, district 12 has only ever had four victors, and only three were alive today. There's Haymitch Abernathy, he's a drunk who won the 50th Hunger Games. Lately there have been rumours going round that the Capitol killed all of his family and that's why he is the way he is.

Then there's Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the star cross lovers of district 12. They won the 74th Hunger Games and out lasted the arena in the 75th. I'll always remember the day of the interviews before the 74th games; Peeta had gotten up and confessed his love for her. I wish someone would do that to me.

I instinctively looked across the crowd and spotted my best friend, Brody Freemont. Now this is the embarrassing part of my story: I've had a crazy crush on him for two years now but even if I told him, we couldn't be together. He's from the Seam, his family are coal miners and mine are merchants. That kind of things end in one of two ways, heartbreak or loss of everything you have and I love my family too much to give up everything I have for a boy.

_**(From chapter one)**_

_**So thanks again, Bex, Fang, Gazzy and Nudge (wow that list is getting long...)**_


	18. The kick boxing incident

**Word to the wise: Why not try Ja'leese Lynn's story, My new addition? I love it, humour drama and romance. FAX and JIGGY!**

_**NOTE: Please read final authors notes, contains information about what's happening next!**_

Sleep. It's the best time of the day because you don't need to worry about school, your future, your bedridden boyfriend or anything else.

It's Monday today, well it will be when I wake up, and I have to go back to school. Fang's fever has diminished to the point where he just feels a bit warm, he's not achy and all that's really left is a slight headache and a sore throat. Which is a relief, because I don't know how much I could take of seeing him like that.

I felt something wet on my neck and once again curse the fact that Ella had gotten a dog. "Magnolia, leave me alone," I mumbled.

"Woof woof," A deep voice whispered in my ear and a pair of familiar strong arms wrapped around me. I smiled but blushed a deep red that I had forgotten where I was. Wednesday night, mum had dragged the spare mattress down the stairs and into the lounge for Fang to sleep on. Her plan for Fang to sleep down there while I got some sleep in my room backfired when it was lights out but Fang refused to sleep if I had to go. After many hours of complaining and compromise we came to an agreement.

I rolled over and ruffled Fang's hair while saying, "Hey, Magnolia, who's a good girl? You are! Yes, you are!"

After the second time I said this Fang rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss me but I stopped him. "Seventh day," He explained. "I'm officially no longer contagious."

"So I can kiss you now?" I asked and when he nodded I leant in.

"No PDA's," Mum yelled from the kitchen. I brought my finger to my lips, symbolizing for him to be quiet and leaned in and kissed him. "You are aware I can see you, right?" Mum's voice came from much closer now and I looked up to see her sitting in the recliner. Fang shrugged his shoulders and kissed my color bone. "You're pushing it, boy. Go get ready before I unleash my rathe upon you!"

Fang and I both got up and ran to my room, laughing. "Here," I said as I threw Fang his clothes. "Go get changed."

He followed my orders, probably not wanting a repeat of the last time, and we got ready.

"Hey, Fang," Everyone chorused as we walked up. I smiled thinking about how less than two weeks ago, none of us would have guessed any of this would have happened.

Ella and Nudge would have never thought about fighting over a boy, Iggy and Gazzy had never had a serious fight, Angel was still with Fang's jerk of a brother, Rudy, Ari was half way across the country and I would never have dreamed of being in love with my best friend. Yet here we are, a week and a half later, and so much has changed.

"Oh hi, Angel," A voice sneered from behind us. I spun around to see Lissa walking towards my best girl friend, Rudy's arm around her shoulders. She ducked out of his grip and pranced over.

"I'm sorry Rudy broke up with you to go out with me. I guess he just thought I was so much better." Lissa flung her red hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Angel agreed. "I suppose I should say sorry too."

"For wha-" but she didn't get to finish because Angel had pulled back her arm and punched her in the nose.

"Never screw with a girl whose taken kickboxing since she was little," Angel advised as Lissa cried into Rudy's shoulder and cradled her no doubt broken nose. "Or her family," Angel added as she looked over at Fang and I.

And Angel was right, if you messed with one of us, we're like a flock of hawks, always sticking together.

Hmmm, Flock. Have to keep that one in mind.

_**ME: *cries* so that's the last chapter of Maximum Awkwardness**_

_**FANG: It was more like an epilogue if you asked me.**_

_**ME: But this isn't the last you'll hear of this story.**_

_**NUDGE: We're going to post a story called, Maximum Outtakes: Maximum Awkwardness.**_

_**GAZZY: It's basically scenes that didn't make the cut, didn't fit the plot or are what happened while something was happening to someone else.**_

_**ME: The first one will be up in the next week so keep a look out for it. But it won't be updated as much as this though because we're starting another story (Maximum Cruising from last chapter).**_

_**So thank you ALL so, so much for reading this, it means so much that you enjoyed it! And for my thank youse.**_

_**FAXismylife123: A loyal reviewer who has reviewed pretty much every chapter from chapter one.**_

_**JacMaxKatniss: Another reviewer who has been there from the start, whose reviews make me smile.**_

_**Infoseek: For also being a loyal reviewer since chapter two, she put up with my random PM ramblings and putting my but into gear when I got slack. And also for always making me laugh**_

_**F1ymeaway: She came half way through but went back and told me where something's started to get a bit too OOC and always offered a laugh**_

_**Psychopathic FanGirl: She honestly writes the most random reviews! The first time I read it I was like, what the flock. She makes me laugh with some of the things she says**_

_**FlamingMooseNinjasOfEpicness: My contest winner! And thanks for putting up with my babble on my up and coming Hunger Games story.**_

_**VampireRide: Only came in at the end but still offered awesome reviews**_

_**Ja'leese Lynn: Words cannot describe how random our conversations are. Her reviews are awesome and she's so funny!**_

_**Cheesemaker: Just so you know, I think I'm onto you, and if my friend was lying, I'm sorry poor random reviewer.**_

_**Anon reviewers: I hope to see you guys one day on fanfic writing your own stories!**_

_**And to all my other reviews: Thank you all sooooooooooo much for reading, love you all!**_

_**I hope I'll see some of your reviews on my future stories. BYE! Bex.**_


	19. Sequel!

Hey guys! Remember me? Well I thought I'd call in to let y'all know there's a sequel out now called Maximum Awkwardness 2: Lessons of Life. It continues on about 6 months into the future and has all new awkward situations. Here's a little snippet of the first chapter.

**Peek 1**

Two words: Appetite ruined

**Peek 2**

"I love you," He whispered.

I squealed on the inside. That was the first time he'd ever said that to me so I didn't miss a beat in answering, "I love you too."

**Peek** **3**

Fang and I were sitting on my bed doing homework... well I was trying to do homework but it was kind of hard with my super hot and seductive boyfriend kissing the base of my neck.

"Can't we take a little break?" Fang mumbled against my shoulder.

I shivered at the closeness, our bodies only centimetres away. "I think you've done enough slacking off for the both of us," I responded and looked back at my history textbook, trying to read the next question.

Did you know that trying often leads to failing? Well apparently it does when your boyfriend makes it his mission to get you to stop.

"Fang," I whined after a moan involuntarily left my lips. "I need to get this work done."

Fang smirked against my skin and wrapped his arms around my middle as he whispered, "And you can after but right now, I know something way for fun."

"Geometry?" I guessed.

"No, I'll give you a clue," He told me as he spun me around and pulled me onto his lap. "Anything?"

I put on my thinking face even though I knew exactly what he was talking about. "Nope. Nothing comes to mind," I answered.

Fang sighed and pulled me into a kiss.

So go be awesome monkeys and check it out. And Psychopathicfangirl, go stalk that one too XP.


End file.
